


Cheri

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, harry is raised by someone else, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: "Oh, this won't do." The woman says. She is beautiful, fluttering short dark hair that moves without wind blowing. Her eyes wide and dark. A lollipop against crimson lips that Petunia would say iswhore red.Harry stares at her, she looks like him. And something inside of him instinctively trusts her.





	Cheri

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Cas, and I have a ridiculous amount of wips but I really do like how this came out and _had_ to share it.
> 
> (One day I will stop forgetting the summary)
> 
> ~Enjoy! <3

"Oh, this won't do." The woman says. She is beautiful, fluttering short dark hair that moves without wind blowing. Her eyes wide and dark. A lollipop against crimson lips that Petunia would say is _whore red_.

Harry stares at her, she looks like him. And something inside of him instinctively trusts her.

Thankfully neither Petunia or Vernon are in the house. Harry thought they forgot about him for the first time in a long while, but that same part of him that trusts her, knows that this woman did something.

"Do you want to come with me, Cheri?" Bayonetta asks kneeling in an easy graceful movement that makes Harry smile.

"I...dunno?" Harry tilts his head, his black locks sliding across his face.

Bayonetta smirks and pulls out a lollipop, handing it to Harry. "We have plenty of time to get to know one another. If you would prefer I can find someone you can live with. Certainly better than here, Cheri."

Harry hates to look away from the pretty woman but he has too because his fumbling fingers can't open the loli. He mulls over the thought of leaving. He can't think or even really breath properly.

Dreams don't _happen_.

Vernon and Petunia have told him over and over again. Magic isn't real. Dreams are useless. Hope is a dangerous thing.

But here is this stunning woman who smiles at him, and patiently waits--far more patiently than Vernon or Petunia ever could. She doesn't frown, or even move really. Just watches Harry with that same comforting smile. It's _almost_ like how Petunia looks at Dudley sometimes, but Harry thinks it's a little kinder, a little more _real_.

When Harry finally pops the lollipop into his mouth the taste of strawberry is sweet on his tongue and he feels oddly better. As if all his aches and pains from working himself to the bone is gone. Even his crooked toes, thanks to dropping Vernon's heavy hammer on his leg while fixing the shed, don't hurt as much anymore. He tries to take his time, but even if she's patiently waiting, he is used to answering to people quickly. So he trusts that side of him that has always guided him, and maybe also that part of him that yearns for a mom, "Yes, please."

"Lovely, I am Bayonetta, Cheri, and I will protect you from Heaven and Hell itself." Bayonetta picks up Harry with an ease and settles him on her hip, "Now let's leave this horrid place, do you have anything you want to take with you?"

Again with the kindness, and Harry is being actually _held_ by someone, and he might be ten years old and a little too big for hugs, and pick ups, but suddenly all he wants to do is be in Bayonetta's arms. "N-no." He has a blanket and a pillow he likes because they are the cleanest of his little nest under the stairs, but in reality he's never had much of anything to hold onto. That wasn't broken by Dudley eventually.

"Alright, now, what is your name?" Bayonetta asks, walking out of the house with long steps.

"Harry." Harry feels impulsive once again and says shyly, "Harry Potter Bayonetta."

Bayonetta laughs, loud and carefree, startling the neighbor across the street who had been staring at them. She looks down and Harry swears there's a intercate circle of purple in her right eye, "So you are, Harry Potter Bayonetta."

Harry smiles back. Shadow lights under the both of them, but he doesn't see it, and the woman across the street screeches something, but Harry is too mesmerized by his new mother.

 

 

Harry learns quickly that not everything about Bayonetta is soft or beautiful. It's not that she lies, but rather she is _magic_.

"Magic is real?"

"Yes Cheri, and dangerous. In the best of ways of course it is like, well, I'll explain it in better terms when you're older but for now." Bayonetta taps her lips which are a purple-blue today, "Like the sweetest of candies, but you know what happens if you eat too much candy, no?"

Harry nods, he remembers Bayonetta letting him eat all the candy he wanted the second day he had lived with her. He learned quickly _not_ to eat candy all day, it felt awful even after he had thrown up all of the things he had eaten, and he had spent far too long nauseated afterwards. "Sick." He rubs his belly and grimaces.

"Exactly." Bayonetta smiles, "But I will teach you just how to stay one step ahead."

That day is the day Harry learns about Demons, Angels, and meets Rodin, a Demon who makes Harry's belly flip for some reason, and who grumbles but still gives Harry a free purple Loli before Bayonetta leads him into Hell.

"Don't worry kid, Bayonetta will get you a good contract." Rodin winks at him.

Again, Harry's stomach flips, and he smiles shyly.

Bayonetta chuckles and let's Harry clutch her leg, "Rodin is right, only the best contract for my sweet Cheri." Then they are gone, and Demons, Demons are just like Bayonetta said, Dangerous and yet sweet.

 

 

When they return Harry is verging on seventeen, and has learned _so much_. His eyes are wide open, and instead of their old emerald color, are now a shade of purple-green that lights up at random intervals. His body is lanky and lithe just like his mother's, and his magical presence makes Rodin double check that this was the little boy he saw twice, once at ten years old, and again at twelve.

"Darlinggg, we're home!" Bayonetta yells, raising her arms up and out. Her hair is a little longer but not by much, her bangs almost frame her face, and her clothing is a little different. High heels that look more like combat boots, and a shirt that flows around her waist almost like a skirt.

"Not your Darling, at least not to you. You on the other hand. My, you have grown well, haven't you?" Rodin purrs at Harry.

Harry smirks at him, long past the shy and blushing pre teen that Rodin remembers. "I would hope so, I had plenty of things to grow into. Though I'm sure I could fit you into my..." He pauses deliberately and licks his lips, "schedule."

"I'm sure you could, kid." Rodin laughs and then glances him up and down. The new threads are nice, a little tight but a low heat in Rodin's belly isn't hard to start up from the tight black latex, and muscles that gleam even in the shadows of Rodin's bar.

Bayonetta huffs theatrically and settles on the bar, crossing her legs, "Now, is that anyway to treat me? Flirting with my son and not even offering me a drink, Rodin? Truly has our friendship meant nothing to you?"

"Visit more than once in five years mortal time and I might have gotten you more than one drink." Rodin replies, but he still passes her a drink that's blood red and smells sickly sweet. For Harry, he spins a pack of _Purple_ and _Green_ Butterfly pops across the bar. "Heard you broke your contract without dying. Good job kid."

This time Harry does blush and he settles down beside his mother and takes the pack, "Thanks." The magic inside of him thrums with pleasure at being noticed. Unlike his mother's who has mostly Madam Butterfly in her magic, Harry's is a mixed bag, thanks to the first demon offering to eat the soul in his head for a bit of magic. Which of course had grown stronger and faster by the time Bayonetta had thought he was ready for Madam Butterfly.

"Thank you." Bayonetta says, taking the drink, and not even a second later several halos and demon horns appear where the drink was.

"Hmm, top quality, you know me so well, Bay." Rodin hums, and with a swipe of his large hand the halos and horns are once again gone.

"I would hope so, we have had quite some adventures together." Bayonetta sips her drink and then sighs as a bit of curling pink mist leaves her lips, "Harry, would you like a taste?"

Harry shakes his head, "I would rather stay coherent...just incase." He says and then glances at Rodin under his lashes.

Rodin chuckles, deep and dark, "Oh, you know I'm ready whenever you are, Cheri." The nickname causes Harry to blush again but it's cute on the kid.

Bayonetta shakes her head and stands up in a swift glide, " _I_ as much as I love my son, do not want to see the ending to this. Meet me at home when you're done, Harry." She says, holding out her hand, it glimmers with Umbra magic.

Harry takes it with a graceful movement that he hadn't had at ten or even at twelve. The magic slides through him and he knows exactly the phrase and magic to open Bayonetta's real house, not the hotels they had stayed in before meeting Rodin, and where exactly she lives. He has never visited his mother's home--training to be a new Umbra Witch before the chance of the Angels or Demons going through Bayonetta's son to hurt her could be possible--and smiles at a little bit more of Bayonetta is offered to him.

Each little parcel is a baffling but wonderful present. Harry still thinks, even after years in the Infernal realm, months and days of long conversations, stories, training, and lore that he will wake up in his old Cupboard again.

Bayonetta pulls him into a hug and then kisses his forehead. "Be safe, and if Rodin does anything that upsets you Cheri, tell me and I will have him chewed up and spit out in seconds."

The threat is just as heart warming as the hug and kiss and Harry hugs her back tightly. For a moment their magics meld and only the chance to flirt with Rodin pulls him away.

One last glance at Rodin, and Bayonetta is swinging her hips and out the door.

"Cute, kiddo. Now let's see what you got." Rodin says, holding up a gun to the back of Harry's head.

Harry grins and with a movement that's familiar he ducks, spins and kicks at Rodin's arm sending the gun into a wall. He ducks under a powerful punch that sends purple flames over a few of the chairs across the room and lights them up. Another spin and he kicks Rodin in the stomach.

Rodin grunts, grabs Harry's leg, and sliding up and down his calf slowly, "Think you need to try harder, kid." Suddenly he lifts Harry up and throws him into a couple of tables.

Crashing through the tables, Harry flips himself up, and again, a fireball almost grazing his legs during the second flip.

_Witch Time_

Everything blurs and purple covers the world. Harry sprints forward, before the time is up, his palm is slamming into Rodin, once, twice, and then a _Wicked Punch_ forms around his arm and sends the man into the bar.

_End Time_

Rodin groans and stands up.

Harry places a hand on his hip and smiles, "Ready for more?"

Laughing, Rodin shakes his head, "Kid I think I'm ready for something else." Suddenly he's right in front of Harry and clasps a hand onto Harry's neck. Pulling the younger man into a kiss.

Harry groans and falls into it. Enjoying the heat and fire, and just a taste of _Angel_ , against his lips. It's his first kiss, and absolutely devilish.

 


End file.
